Trilfuva
Trilfuva (German: Trielenfurt, Polish:Trżelice) is the capital city of Leubantia. Its name means "Tril Fort" in Ancient Leubantian, referring to the fort that overlooked the city of Tril, named after an Ancient Leubantian chief. The chief's name is thought to have meant "angry". It is one of the largest cities in Europe, and the largest city in Leubantia. The city is part of the Federal District. The city's population within its city limits is over 2 million (making it the fourth largest city in the EU by population within city proper), as of the 2009 census. The location of modern Trilfuva also sits near the site of the ancient Mankusan settlement of Tril. History The first recorded settlements near the site of Trilfuva are carbon dated back to the fifteenth century BC, but the name (or if it even had one) is still unknown. Sometime in the tenth century BC, archeologists believe that a Mankusan leader known as "Tril" named the village Tril, after himself, after artifacts with the name Tril were only uncovered dated after the early-tenth century BC. By the third century BC, the villagers had put together makeshift fortifications of stone at the summit of a nearby hill, the first iteration of the Tril Fort. When the pre-Leubantians arrived late in the 3rd century BC, the village of Tril's defenses were easily overwhelmed (see Sacking of Tril), and a pre-Leubantian settlement was founded on the site of the ruins of Tril towards the end of the century. The small village was then named "Trilfuva", after the fort that overlooked Tril. The city became the capital of the City state of Trilfuva. When the city-state united with nearby cities and became the Duchy of Leubantia in the sixth century AD, Trilfuva was named capital of the Duchy of Leubantia soon after the state's founding. It also retained its position as capital when the Duchy of Leubantia invaded Dyluria and became the Kingdom of Leubantia during the ninth century. The city was burned by the Polish in 1042, but was saved by a strong Leubantian force that pushed the Polish back and lifted the siege. Modern State of Leubantia Trilfuva's population grew from a meager 80,000 to 500,000 during the Middle Ages and Renaissance due to an influx of immigrants from the countryside. The industrialization of Leubantia led to a mass construction of factories and plants and a massive increase in pollution. Trilfuva once again retained its position as capital when the Kingdom of Leubantia was replaced by the First Leubantian Republic. By the dawn of the twentieth century, the city was nearing 1,000,000 in population and it had become one of the most important sites in Eastern Europe. The works of Jeurg T. Fiśer in the eighteenth century had helped it become so and the city's size also sprouted cultural and economic growth in other major cities, primarily Weunfiwa, Sibarmiw and Isatfa. Leubantia's resistance after World War I resulted in great damage by siege weapons and hunger. This and the killing of five thousand people by the resistance did not stop the city's growth, however, and Trilfuva was soon rebuilt and flourishing once again. The 1930s arrived and many new building were created, most notably the National Finance Building. During the 1940s and World War II, Leubantia aided Germany in attempting to destroy the Soviet Union. The defeat at the Battle of Moscow turned the odds around and the Red Army drew ever closer to Leubantia. A naval attack from Latvia into Dalborag began a massive invasion of Leubantia as the Soviet Army closed in on Trilfuva and laid siege to it. The Leubantians then decided to lay down arms and surrender to the Soviet Union. The Soviets established a 'peacekeeping' force in the city keeping watch on the activities. The end of the war and the defeat of Germany got the Soviets to leave the country, but not before the People's Republic of Leubantia had been established. The city and all of its wonders went under the iron curtain and communism. This would last until the 1952, when the President of Leubantia, Hans Sikaw implemented some reforms that allowed some travel to Leubantia, freedom of religion, and the right to own a limited amount of property. Ludwik Jeuger repealed these reforms almost immediately after he ascending to the presidency, putting the iron curtain back on Trilfuva. These would last until 1989 when the people rebelled and killed the high officials of the Communist Party. The interim president, Ritśart Likla reverted the authoritarian actions the communists had done and changed the government system back to a modified version of the pre-1945 government. He also restored Trilfuva to a modernized version of its pre-1944 state. Soon Trilfuva was starting to rejuvenate and make contact with the Western World. Today, Trilfuva is one of the largest cities in Europe and its residents enjoy the luxuries of other cities that it did not have prior to 1989. Districts Trilfuva is divided into 16 districts for government administration. These districts include: *Central Business District *Dunford *Duchesses Cross Transport Rail There are six main railway terminals in Trilfuva, collectively called Trilfuva Termini: Duchesses Cross, Central, Riverside, Delba, Agincourt, and Higsford Place. They all have 10 or more platforms and all serve different parts of Leubantia. They are all interconnected by the Suburban Loop Line, a commuter line operated by Leubantian State Railways. Air Trilfuva is served by 2 major airports: Trilfuva St. Fila's Airport, the main airport for international flights, and Jeurg T. Fiśer International Airport, which primarily serves domestic flights, but also has flights to nearby countries, mainly Poland, Sweden and Germany. Road Trilfuva's is connected to Isatfa, Weunfiwa, and other major cities by Leubantia's extensive motorway network. Route FD U29, Gluwny Gaden, is one of the most heavily traveled streets in the capital, serving commuters from the northern parts of the city, shoppers to the CBD and commuters to Central station Twin Cities * London, United Kingdom * New York City, New York, USA * Cairo, Egypt * Berlin, Germany * Dunedin, New Zealand * Creburg, Heigard * Toronto, Canada * Tokyo, Japan * Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia * Ghasobe, Derhaland * Zarapest, Pohlania Partner cities * Paris, France * Rome, Italy Category:Leubantia Category:Settlements